Part Time Lover and a Full Time Friend
by Waltzmoore66
Summary: Jeff and Taryn go have dinner together


"Mommy, why are you putting on make up? It's a Friday."

I smiled at her as I ran the brush all over my face. Tonight was the night Jeff was picking me up. The week dragged on forever, I didn't think it was ever going to be Friday.

"Big mama's going on a date tonight, babe. He's picking me up at 9:00."

"Go mommy," she exclaimed as she gave me a high five. I laughed out loud and kissed her on the forehead. She giggled and ran off, and I heard her messing with something in the living room. I ran out as I heard something slam.

"Mama, how do I play this c.d.?"

"Press the pink button on the right, sweetie."

She did, and turned the volume up. It was Pearl Jam, our personal favorite band, and started singing.

"Mommy, come on, this is your favorite, sing with me!"

I laughed and gave in.

"Son, she said, have I got a little story for you, what you thoguht was your daddy, was nothing but-" We were cut off by a soft knocking on the door.

"Coming! Lorrie, baby, can you answer it? I think you'll like who it is," I said, smiling wide at her. I kept the music playing as I danced to the bathroom to finish up. My outfit was for the most part normal, just a nice, soft, black sweater, and a pair of new dark jeans, with some flats. My hair was actually decent, perfect and straight, and I kept my face natural, with just some pink eyeshadow. I walked out, and saw Lorrie standing on Jeff's feet, dancing to a different song. They were both singing. I laughed as she hugged him, and he turned the music down.

"You ready? You can drive, unless you want to give me directions."

"Nah, I'll drive," I said, smiling.

***

"Are you sure you don't want to come in for a while, Taryn," Ashley said, her hands gripping a cup of what smelled like tea, and her eyes on the kids playing in her yard. I smiled warmly.

"No, we have to get there soon. But thanks. I love you, Ash, and I'll call as soon as I get home to check up on Lorrean." She smiled as we drove away, but she didn't see, since she had to gather the kids and run in the house, due to the rain on the way. As Jef pointed out every direction needed to get there, I pin pointed all the reasons I shoouldn't be doing this. Well, for one, Lorrie doesn't know who her dad is, but I do, and it pains her that I don't tell her, and I promised I would be with him again soon, but me doing this might crush her. Two, even if Jeff and me got together, he wrestles, and he'll be on the road a lot, and that will hurt all of us. Three, I didn't really know him well enough to be doing this…but after a few hours with him, it felt like I've known him for years. But it was so hard to find the right way to say no, since I felt so…strong for him, and I haven't a clue why.

"Park here, I made reservations."

_Reservations, eh? You sure we'll be seeing each other after this?_ I shook the nasty thoughts out of my head as I stopped the car and reached for my purse. He was already out of the car, holding my door open so I could step out. I smiled warmly at him and gradually got out, making sure I didn't trip or anything.

"Jeff! How are ya," the man pretty much yelled as we walked up to the doors. The place looked small and plain from the outside, and it was lit up like an old, creepy warehouse. Jeff finally spoke aloud.

"I have reservations for 2."

"Most certainly, go on in."

The long hallway awaited us as Jeff tipped the doorman what looked like a 20, and took my hand, pulling me in.

"Jeff, this place is kinda creepy," I exclaimed, a bit scared. But he ignored me with a smile and opened the door at the end. The inside was amazingly big, crystal chandeleirs hanging over each table, not too big, but big enough. The music was in the backgroud, hearable, but too low for my taste. But at least it was recognizable. Jeff led me to a booth that was lit by a bigger chandeleir, and sat down. I sat across from him, smiling, and put my things beside me. I stared at the little rainbows on the table before I spoke.

"So, you come here often?"

"Matt does, he'll take his girlfriend, and I usually tag along, I hate staying home alone."

"Yeah, same for me."

"So, since we aren't really intellegent about each other just yet, how about you tell me a little bit about yourself?" I hesitated a bit, but telling him about me was for the best, he ought to know, in case we end up being…together.

"Well, I'm 5'3, and 169 pounds, but all of it amounts to trouble, if you add them together," I said as I smiled widely. He giggled.

"You don't really seem that short, I'm way taller than you though, so I really wouldn't know," he said between laughs. Suddenly, a waiter came and gave us our menus.

"Hey, I'll just have a rib eye, and you," he asked, gesturing his hand towards me.

"I'll just have the…um…the soup and salad meal."

"Add some wine on there, would you? Doesn't matter what kind," Jeff added nicely. The waiter, whose name was Edward, grinned and too our menus. I put my chin on the top of my hands and stared into Jeff's eyes. They sparkled brilliantly against the warm light and pretty rainbows. I wondered what other strange, but seemingly interesting thoughts mingled in his mind.


End file.
